


Touch me, it's all yours

by KwonhoshisHOE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, power bottom jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwonhoshisHOE/pseuds/KwonhoshisHOE
Summary: They finally reached the chorus part and that's where hell broke loose and satan is right infront of him, singing seductively the part 'you can touch me, touch me, it's all yours' while his eyes tinted with lust glued against him enticing him to dive into temptation. Jihoon found himself almost breathless, frozen as shiver went up to his spine. He wanted to get away from Soonyoung's spell but at the same time he doesn't want to. He can't understand himself as well.Or should I say a oneshot shameless smut filled with filth? A porn consisted of 5000 words.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Touch me, it's all yours

It was only the two of them again left in Jihoon's studio, a normal occurence. Soonyoung hanging around there, lying at the sofa basically doing nothing while Jihoon busies himself doing musical stuff that seems rather complicated for Soonyoung to understand the technicalities.

However today, it was not one of those usual occurrences. They are currently preparing for their upcoming concert, and this year they will be having solo stages, how fantastic, isn't it? They need to do the pre recording of their solo songs, and like the usual Jihoon will be supervising them, he's not vocal boss for nothing.

Jihoon stared at his boyfriend's song, scrutinizing the lyrics. His face immediately went red upon reading it, he doesn't even know why. Maybe because he's having these weird thoughts that maybe he was the inspiration of the song, or maybe he wasn't? He's so tired of Soonyoung's lyrics. What's with him and his suggestive song lyrics? He's definitely teasing the carats, making them all go crazy. The same way he went crazy for him as much as he doesn't want to admit it out loud.

He lifted his head which he soon regret doing so, his eyes automatically landed against Soonyoung's piercing tiger gaze from the other room, even though there's a thick glass separating the two of them from one another, the sexual tension forming in between them is undeniably strong. Jihoon let out a fake cough, avoiding the performance unit's leader eyes so that he could focus with his work, "shall we start?"

Soonyoung's face and emotion suddenly turned into a completely 180 degrees, smiling to him as warm as the sun, making him melt into a puddle. Nodding enthusiastically as if he'll do something exciting. Well, it might be exciting to him, but it's definitely not to Jihoon.

The older then went back to his other persona, holding his headphone nearer to his ear to listen to the song and sing the first part flawlessly.

Jihoon's thankful that he can fully focus in directing Soonyoung with what to the song to make it perfect. Correcting wrong pitches and notes. Stopping from time to time to demonstrate on how to sing some parts and for Soonyoung to sing it again in a better version. Jihoon is positive that they'll be able to finish the recording smoothly without any hassle, or so he thought.

They finally reached the chorus part and that's where hell broke loose and satan is right infront of him, singing seductively the part 'you can touch me, touch me, it's all yours' while his eyes tinted with lust glued against him enticing him to dive into temptation. Jihoon found himself almost breathless, frozen as shiver went up to his spine. He wanted to get away from Soonyoung's spell but at the same time he doesn't want to. He can't understand himself as well.

Soonyoung and him had been in a relationship for a quite some time now but he is still not used to moments like this. It's also been a while since they last had sex, it's probably the sexual thirst getting into him. When was the last they did it? Probably 6 months ago? They were so busy with their continuous schedule; guestings, photoshoots, comeback, practice, promotions, fansigns, award shows and a lot more.

He doesn't know it himself, but he have asked Soonyoung to repeat the line again and again for him, correcting mistakes too somethimes but his mind was clouded with something else. The older complied though, without any question till he deemed it was enough. Jihoon was jamming along with Soonyoung though so that the older won't notice him thinking about something else, something very far from innocent. They soon finish recording without him noticing it.

The producer let out a small sigh of relief, it's good that Soonyoung will be the last one for today. Meaning, he can finally have his rest for the mean time and probably take care of his little problem down there. His boyfriend is the one to blame but he can't bring himself to ask the older that he wants to do it. It's too embarrassing for him, it's always Soonyoung who initiates. If the older won't initiate then he better off do it alone.

Soonyoung's going out to have dinner with performance team, as what he can remember. He is still frenzied, his mind jumbled up and can't seem to think straight. Well nothing's straight about him, aside from his natural hair probably. He stood up from his chair, tucking it in and that's he felt a strong pair of arms encircled around his wait, trail of kisses placed on his weak spots on his neck. He almost freaked out but he knows there's only one person who knows his weak spots well, "Soonyoung?"

"Yes, you guessed it right baby."

Jihoon turned around and come face to face with his lover. Who's apparently giving him a mischievous smile, somewhat a borderline smirk already.

"I thought you left, you said earlier you're going out with Jun and the kids?"

Soonyoung didn't answer though all he did is to sweep Jihoon's feet off of the floor, making the younger one yelp in surprise. As much as to his protests, Soonyoung didn't let go of him. He sat on the sofa, shifting Jihoon's position so he'll be on a position where he's straddling him. That painted the young producer's face with a huge variety of red hues.

"What the hell are you doing Soonyoung?"

Jihoon angrily asked, unconsciously puffing his cheeks in anger. Soonyoung only chuckled as a response due to that which made Jihoon even more pissed. He was about burst out in anger again when the older moved his hips slowly, rubbing his already rock hard length on Jihoon's ass. That's when the younger was silenced, his whole body frozen, realizing that his clothed ass crack is directly sat on Soonyoung's clothed cock.

"What happened baby? Cat got your tongue?"

Soonyoung teased, Jihoon glared at him but didn't say anything. He stayed still on his spot doing nothing but that didn't last long. He started producing little moans when Soonyoung started moving his hips again and his big hands went inside Jihoon's black shirt, flicking both of the younger's nipples.

"Your nipples are now erected hmm, you like it when I play with them right?"

Jihoon nodded shyly. Soonyoung withdrew his hands away from Jihoon's and quickly caught the younger's beautiful hands, he placed it on the top of his toned chest. He leaned in near to Jihoon's right ear, as he whispered huskily, "touch me baby, it's all yours."

"You're in control today, you can do what you want," Soonyoung quickly added.

That sent all sorts of electricity on Jihoon's whole body. He felt a fire ignited inside him, making him bold enough to move on his own. He stood up from Soonyoung, the older only stayed still, watching Jihoon's every movements. Jihoon went on to check the door if it is indeed locked, he can't afford for the other members to walk in to them doing it. He turned off the main light so that only the purple LED lights placed on the linings of his ceiling illuminating the whole room, making the atmosphere even more sexier.

Turning back around, he saw just as Soonyoung pulled off his shirt, seating on the couch, staring at him as if he's the most beautiful thing in the world. Jihoon halted, taking in the view infront of him, beautiful, and it's making him drunk all over the way that the purple light reflected over the brunette’s body was breathtaking. Of course he had seen Soonyoung shirtless before, they're in a relationship and had past sexual activities before so there's no question about it but there was something about the purple lights bleding well with Soonyoung's skin color and the ambiance of the room that made him take stop and drink in the gorgeous scenery infront of him.

Jihoon licked and bit his lower lip hungrily, eyes still connected with Soonyoung. He removed his shirt and bottoms all so painfully slow but yet sexy at the same time. He threw them across the room after, not giving a single fuck wherever it landed and ran his fingers through his black locks. He smirked upon earning a groan from the older, trembling and moaning for a moment as he ran his hand on his toned body, playing with his cute little nipples for a bit, making a good show Soonyoung. They shy Jihoon earlier was now replaced by a sexy vixen, ready to attack its pray anytime soon.

"Like what you see daddy?" Jihoon asked, voice heavily laced with a flirty tone and Soonyoung's breath hitched realized he had been looking at the younger long enough. It's not the first time Jihoon called him that pet name. After all, they both have a daddy kink. But this will probably the first time they'll be doing something where Jihoon has the upper hand.

He had beckoned a finger for Jihoon to come closer. The younger smiled at him naughtily, swaying his hips sexily from left to right as he approach the older.

"I didn't get a response from you."

Jihoon said seriously, with a pout. That made Soonyoung laugh a little, "you already know the answer baby, daddy likes it of course."

Soonyoung laid down on the couch, placing his arms behind his head, inviting the younger to dive back in, which Jihoon did. He sat down directly on the top of the older's crotch, humping slightly as he encircled his arms around Soonyoung's neck. Without further ado the younger quickly connected his lips to his dancer boyfriend. They were soon engaged to a hot passionate kiss, Soonyoung's tongue penetrated inside the hot cavern, searching for Jihoon's own, and as soon as they re-united they danced along with each other under the flames of lust and love mixed together. Both of their eyes squeezed shut, doing nothing but kissing the life out of each other. Only finding the need to break apart when their nearly out of breath. A string of saliva connected in between them after they broke apart, also both of their orbs are still strongly fixated to one another.

Jihoon leaned down again after regaining his breath and began his pilgrimage on his boyfriend's body, kissing a path down Soonyoung's chest to his hips, pausing a bit to nip softly at his hipbone. Slowly, Jihoon tugged at waistband of Soonyoung’s trousers, looking up with his eyes, seemingly asking for a permission.

Soonyoung usually likes to be incharge, the reason being, Jihoon's usually very sexually awkward. Besides he prefers being submissive in contrast with his very domeering behavior outside of bed. Today is indeed not of of the normal occurrences that happen inside his studio.

Soonyoung groaned from the pleasure as he watched his black haired boyfriend stared up at him cutely, his mind was void though, clouded with nothing but his desire to devour the younger but he can't, he decided that he'll let the Jihoon have the full control for tonight and he is a man of his words. He felt his dick twitch in anticipation and it looks like Jihoon felt the same, as an obvious playful smile curved towards his lips. He pulled off the older's pants away from him swiftly and tossed them anywhere insignificant onto the floor, there's no time to think about it anyways. 

Jihoon shuddered at excitement, and smirked upon finding out Soonyoung went commando. Licking his lips again as he took a good look of Soonyoung's huge cock. It's standing tall and proud, saluting to him. It's also angry red, veins protruding at the side, a hint of precum leaking at its tip, glistening the shaft like a whipped cream topped on the top of a parfait. It never fails to make Jihoon hot all over, he's almost drooling just by looking at it, despite the fact that he had seen, sucked, and had been fucked by that dick for numerous times now. Soonyoung on the other hand. shivered at cold air hitting his now exposed lower half, stark naked at an air conditioned room.

"want me to suck you daddy?"

Jihoon inquired but didn't let the older answer. Soonyoung propped himself up on his elbows throwing his head back and groaning loudly, his hot ragged breath escaping through his lips as his boyfriend stuck his tongue out, dragging along the side of his throbbing cock from its balls to its tip. A filthy yet an arousing sight. The once cold and full air conditioned room has miraculously turned so hot. Evident on their sweat drenched skin.

"You love sucking me dry baby," Soonyoung whispered in between his pants. Jihoon enclosed his hand around Soonyoung's hard shaft, using the spit he had left there, upon licking to it prior to his current ministration, as a lubrication, so he could easily stroke it and began pumping slowly. He gave the cock's crown kitten licks before fully enclosing his lips into it, sucking on it.

"Ah f-fuck! Baby-- Y-you're--" Soonyoung groaned out. His right hand went to tug on Jihoon's locks, making the younger detach himself from his dick for a bit.

"That is so sexy daddy."

A sultry moan escape Jihoon's lips. His hand went to glide up and down again on Soonyoung's now spit covered manhood. Soonyoung's mind was now foggy and Jihoon's moan undoubtedly unleashed the beast inside him. His hand that reached out earlier to Jihoon's hair, gripped on it tighter. Thrusting slowly along the movements of Jihoon's head, bobbing up and down to the cock.

Jihoon removed his mouth again from Soonyoung's cock and gave the older a sexy wink, he formed a v shape with his middle and index finger between doing the famous gesture of connecting their gaze to one another, "eyes on me daddy~"

Soonyoung swear to god, he almost screamed when Jihoon took his entire length into his small mouth, feeling his cock hit the back of his throat. Just when he thought that Jihoon would have to disconnect himself again from his lenght to catch up some air, he instead swallowed the full shaft, massaging the dick with the muscles of his throat. Soonyoung threw his head back, as he started to reach the heaven in earth, ecstasy intoxicating him. His fingers still holding tightly on to the younger’s hair, producing wonderful noises that has become Jihoon's most favourite music already out of all the music that he had created.

As Jihoon pulled off from Soonyoung’s dick with a slight pop, the older barely had time to catch his own breath before his lover dived back on to his shaft, bobbing his head like there's no tomorrow and sucking on it like a kid hungry for its lollipop, making sure that it will hit his throat everytime it goes inside his mouth. Soonyoung brought his hooded eyes to focus down at the spectacular event happening in between his legs, feeling a familiar heat coiling in his stomach. The scene alone is enough to drive the brink. 

"Fuck baby... That's it.. suck me hard. I’m gonna…"

Soonyoung warned. Jihoon didn't pull away though, he just hummed pleasantly, sending out vibrations down Soonyoung's cock. The older's approaching his climax sooner, his dick twitching non stop as an indication of it. That only made Jihoon work harder. Sucking on it harder as his hand crept down to Soonyoung's balls to play with it.

"Fuck baby Ah hngg…" Soonyoung pushed Jihoon's head down to his dick as he came straight down to Jihoon's throat, coating it with white. Jihoon tried to swallow it all but it's too much so he pulled away only to have more cum spurted down on his face, Soonyoung quickly sat up while still having a hard time to catch his own breath.

"You taste so good daddy."

Jihoon whispered, his face covered with cum and Soonyoung can't deny the fact that he find it so hot. He crawled closer to the younger to lick his cum covered face, tasting himself before claiming Jihoon's cherry lips again. They started kissing each other sloppily, and it lasted for about a minute or two before completely breaking apart. Jihoon stood up, Soonyoung wondered why but he never questioned. All he did was to watch Jihoon pull his swivel chair infront of Soonyoung who's sitting on his couch and on his other hand magically appeared a bottle of lube.

Jihoon wasted no time, he immediately removed his boxers and quickly occupied the chair, spreading his legs which was soon followed by him spreading his ass cheeks, displaying his tight little hole for Soonyoung to see. It's clenching and unclenching into nothing but air, inviting his dick to penetrate it.

"Want to fuck my boy pussy daddy?"

Jihoon asked erotically, earning a nod from the taller who's still entranced with the view infront of him before he proceed to pour the lube over himself. Playing with his body just like what he did earlier, but slower this time. Caressing his own set of abs to pulling and flicking his little nubs. Soonyoung's eyes never left Jihoon, he watch every movements the younger make. Jihoon doesn't know it himself what has gotten into him, he didn't know he have this side till now. It seems like a switch inside him has been flicked on when Soonyoung gave him the permission earlier to touch his body, telling him that no one could ever touch him like the way he does.

His hand went lower, to pour lube on his own erection, playing with it for a short amount of time. He quickly threw his attention on his entrance, he brought the nozzle of the lube's bottle in his rim, squirting some inside of him as he fuck it into him. He moaned a little, that urged Soonyoung move, planning to touch the younger. Jihoon quickly noticed it though, he stopped him by placing his foot on his chest so he won't go near any further, "Nu uh daddy, stay right there. Sit, watch and relax. Bad daddies don't get their reward."

Soonyoung understood. So as much as he wanted to touch and help the younger, he restraint himself. After all, he gave Jihoon all the permission to be in control today.

Jihoon started, replacing the nozzle with his middle finger. Pumping it in and out of him, creating filthy squelching noises. Jihoon moaned, as his gaze fell down into Soonyoung's dick, which went back to its half mast state. That's when a second finger joined his middle finger, he scissored himself open, "daddy's getting hard again for me, tell me what you want~"

Jihoon taunts. Soonyoung gulped a lump that has formed in his throat.

"I want you baby please."

Soonyoung demanded. The tone he uses whenever he's the one in charge, but that leaves Jihoon unfazed.

"Want what? You have to be more specific~"

Jihoon said teasingly in between his moans, as a third finger has now joined the two, preparing himself open for his lover.

"Jihoonie baby," Soonyoung nearly whined, giving Jihoon a pair of puppy eyes, pleading silently. It usually convinces Jihoon to give in, but surprisingly today it didn't work. All of Soonyoung's bravado got quickly washed away. He has to wash that away anyways, or else he won't be getting what he want.

"Please, want you."

Soonyoung pleaded once again, with doe eyes. And Jihoon cooed at how cute his boyfriend is. His fingers still busy fingering himself. 

"You've been telling me that repeatedly like a broken record daddy, why? I won't be able to know if aren't going show me how much you wanted me right? C'mon now daddy, I won't know if you won't show and tell me."

Jihoon purred and Soonyoung bit his inner cheeks, heaving a sigh but nodding his head. Then, before Jihoon can say something else again the older quickly removed Jihoon's fingers from his hole and he captures the very same hand leading it to his semi hard cock, guiding the younger's hand to enclose on it fully.

"Do you feel, how hard it is?" Soonyoung asked in a very sweet tone, a small hint of pink dusts covered his face, which is a rare sight to see, as his cock twitches a little on Jihoon's hold, as if it has a life on its own to agree with what he's saying.

"Can you feel how much I want you? How hard you make my cock everytime? It's only you who can make me feel this way. It's only you who can make my cock as hard as that. So please use me, use my cock to pleasure yourself..it's all yours. All yours to take." Soonyoung stated almost desperately.

"Really?" Jihoon asked innocently. He gave Soonyoung's cock a slow stroke to achieve its fullness. Making Soonyoung bit back a moan as he looked straight into Jihoon's eyes again, "definitely yours, baby it's yours."

Jihoon can only hum as a response. He smirked as he watches Soonyoung fell down on a spell he has casted on to him. Almost like bewitching him. It's the first time he has witnessed his boyfriend's submissive side but would definitely like to see it again.

"That's right daddy, but not only this," Jihoon said as he gave Soonyoung's cock a tug, his free hand roamed around Soonyoung's body, caressing it with utmost care as he moved back to take refuge on the older's lap, "I also own all of this."

He pauses to bite at the older's lower lip, pulling it a bit, "and this."

Jihoon then kissed his boyfriend with so much passion, pouring all his love into it, "and of course your heart, you're mine daddy."

Jihoon's hand which is holding Soonyoung's cock, pumps it again before lifting himself up and holding Soonyoung's cock, adjusting it to the most ideal angle for it penetrate his entrance. When he found it he sat switftly on Soonyoung's cock in one go. Jihoon threw his head back with a sharp moan, "oh my god! You're so big daddy! I-it's stretching me so good!"

Jihoon felt his ass being torn apart, but there's something pleasurable about that which he can't explain up until now. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that it's Soonyoung, the one and only man who owns his heart, soul and body.

Jihoon is also fully aware how very well endowed his boyfriend is. And he loves it, he loves how Soonyoung's thick girth stretches him everytime they have sex, and how it's lenght reaches all the pleasure buttons he has inside, whenever it fucks into him.

"Fuck Jihoon, baby!"

Soonyoung screamed, restraining himself to thrust upwards and from coming so early, by just having his cock inside of Jihoon. It's been a while now since they did it, that explains Jihoon incredible tightness. It's hugging is cock as if not wanting to let go of it.

"Do you like that daddy? Do you like it when I roll my hips like that?"

Jihoon whispered sexily, as he moved his upwards till only the tip of Soonyoung's cock left inside him, sinking back on it. Rolling his hips too on the process.

"You love me that much daddy? You love this boy pussy so much?"

Jihoon threw more dirty words that Soonyoung didn't expect the younger has on his vocabulary box but he didn't complain, he loves it when Jihoon's like this. He can only groan and moan as a response to the younger's filthy questions though. His hips itching to move a long with his lover's, but he knows better. He must obey his baby, or he might lose his chance to have his second orgasm today.

"You know what daddy? I've been wanting to try this for a long time now but I'm so shy to ask you~" Jihoon said in between his pants as he moves fluidly up and down with no trouble. Bouncing on the older's cock non stop. The pleasure increases amazingly, as their breaths began fanning one another. Jihoon's lips went to crash down on to Soonyoung's swollen lips, as his hands went to the dancer's broad shoulder, gripping on it, drawing blood due to his nails, scraping a bit of his skin. Meanwhile Soonyoung's grip on the younger's hip's becoming tighter, it will surely leave a mark tomorrow.

Luckily, it's an area that will be covered most of the time so they won't be having a hard time to conceal or hide it.

"Daddy! Ah! you're so big! Fuck!" Jihoon whispered on his boyfriend's lips, rolling his eyes to the back of his head as he kept on riding his boyfriend's enormous cock. He started screaming from extreme pleasure when the tip of the older's dick hit the familiar bundle of nerves insides, that always make him lose his mind whenever they make love. The older used this chance to nip and kiss on the younger's neck, making sure not to leave marks on it or they will be the center of attention of their members again. It happened once and they don't want to happen it again. It was hell, it's almost a month before they let them live without getting teased about it.

"I love you baby, I love you so much Jihoon," Soonyoung said breathlessly. He started rolling his hips along with Jihoon but received a painful pinch and slap on his biceps from the younger. Soonyoung yelped in pain and whined cutely at his lover.

"No moving daddy! Did I say you can move?" Jihoon scolded sternly, Soonyoung can only groan in protest, cock twitching as Jihoon continues to bounce even his legs are starting to get evenly sore. He pay it no mind though.

The tight heat of Jihoon's walls is now starting to clench on Soonyoung's cock, hugging on to it deliciously, an indication of his fast approaching climax. That earned a loud moan from the older, "fuck baby!"

"You love that? You love it when I clench my walls on your big fucking dick?"

Jihoon questioned, fully intoxicated with the ecstasy spreading all across his body.

Soonyoung only nodded.

"I-I'm near daddy!"

"M-me too baby."

Every bounce the younger does is a bullseye to his prostrate. Every move he does is making him see stars. every roll of his hips is making him reach the heaven. His cock meanwhile is rubbing against his lover's abs, creating a delicious friction. Making the pleasure he's feeling doubled. His movements has turned sloppy though, it has become frantic and less controlled as his orgasm reaches nearer to its peak.

"Do you wanna cum daddy?"

"Yes Jihoonie baby, let me cum wanna cum."

Soonyoung begged to the younger and that boosted Jihoon's ego. His hole sore and legs burning, but Jihoon's still keeps moving. Hands roaming around again his lover's body. Determined to make his lover come.

You can hear nothing in the room now but the poor buzzing coming from the aircon's engine and the slapping sounds of skin to skin blending along with their ragged breathing. His hips were now moving languidly and staggering.

"C'mon daddy, claim your reward for being a good daddy. Cum in me, cum inside your baby boy, fill me with your thick and hot cum~"

Jihoon leaned in to the older's ear again, to whisper those oh so filthy words and that was enough to both send them on the edge. Jihoon screamed from the top of his lungs in pure bliss as spurts of white come out of his dick. Soonyoung on the other hand bit Jihoon on his shoulder, muffling his own scream, holding Jihoon's hips in place as he sheathed his dick inside of Jihoon, exploding his seed, filling him up so good. Some excess of it, flowed out a little from his ass to the back of his legs.

Jihoon's sure as hell he'll lose his voice for tomorrow but who the hell cares? Today's experience was all worth it. Besides, they have no schedule for tomorrow. So he might as well go on a date with Soonyoung.

Jihoon collapsed on the top of Soonyoung's body. Whimpering as he listens to the older's heart beat. Soonyoung quickly sent kisses all over Jihoon's face once he got down from his high.

"Are you okay?"

Jihoon nodded his head, reaching for the older to peck him on his lips, puckering his lips and he was rewarded. Soonyoung was about to move and pull out his dick out of Jihoon but the younger halted him.

"P-please stay, let's stay like this, don't pull out. Cleaning can wait."

Jihoon whispered cutely with his coarse voice, from all the shouting and screaming earlier. Soonyoung was surprised but gave the younger a fond smile.

"T-that was amazing Jihoonie, you're so sexy, I love it and I love you so much."

Soonyoung said lovingly, combing Jihoon's hair. Jihoon smiled tiredly, mouthing a small 'I love you too.' to the older before his heavy eye lids due to exhaustion completely closed. Soonyoung chuckled due to that, joining the younger soon after a couple of minutes. A little rest won't be bad after all before they clean themselves up and the place, it's not like someone will barge inside Jihoon's studio or that's what they believe atleast. They made sure the door is locked before doing the did so there's no way the others can go inside.

***

Jeonghan who cooked seaweed soup for Jihoon asked a spare key from their Bumzu hyung for Jihoon's studio. The younger sent him a message earlier that he'll be more than happy to eat the seaweed soup that his hyung cooked for him, the younger even mentioned that he'll be arriving at their dorm within ten minutes but after an hour he didn't show up. That's when he started asking the members around if they have seen Jihoon or something but all of their responses were not responses he would like to hear. He even asked Seungcheol who apparently has a meeting with their CEO if he brought Soonyoung and Jihoon along with him considering they are leaders too, but Seungcheol unfortunately went alone. So, out of worry he decided to take care of things by himself. He pleaded Bumzu to give him a spare key, for he's getting paranoid, he can be a bit of a worrywart at times.

He wanted to check if Jihoon slept on his studio once again. And scold him if he did. But as soon as he opened the door, it smells like sex and that's where he saw Jihoon sleeping naked on the top of Soonyoung, who's also naked. Jeonghan gasped almost losing his hold on to the lunch box he's holding, he wasn't born yesterday, he perfectly knows what happened so he laughed to himself, shaking his head and turned around. Making sure that the room was locked again before going away, giving their two most hardworking members a privacy to their romantic life. They deserve it after all the sacrifices and hardwork they do for the group.

He also sent a kakaotalk message to the performance unit members who he bumped into earlier, looking for their leader.

'Soonyoung's busy he's not coming.'

Jeonghan smiled to himself. Wondering if he should save the seaweed soup for Seungcheol instead, he should spend some quality time with his boyfriend too for being the best leader.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I decided to write a oneshot smut and I didn't know if it turned out well hahahaha! I came up with this idea after watching that clip again of Jihoon and Soonyoung recording touch. I barely copy read this though, it was just written out of a whim, I dunno what gotten into me, so please tell me if there are errors. I am also not a native English speaker so bear with me.
> 
> I will now go back to writing the next chapter of his missing puzzle piece now!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and feedback! I would love to read them!


End file.
